


The Promised One

by LoveStiles



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mage Stiles, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical stiles, Wizard Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is a young mage who is sent to Hawkmeade Academy for Wizards and Witches. There he makes friends with Scott and Lydia. And Derek, who he has romantic feelings for. Soon they are a couple. Things are going well at the school until the evil wizard Morteval shows up. Is Stiles the good wizard of the prophecy, The Great Mage, The Promised One? Can he save his friends, the students, and the professors?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore/Liam Dunbar, Scott McCall/Lydia Martin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Promised One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the excellent Harry Potter series of books and films by J.K. Rowling.

A Druid forest in ancient Ireland, 3000 years ago. The High Priest is speaking.  
"In a time far into the future, thousands of years from now, a great druid mage will arise. He will be the leader of all the mage, wizards, and witches upon the earth. He will be a good mage, a practitioner of white magic. He will possess greater power than any other mage in the world. He will be the most powerful mage of all time. My people of the future must look for this good mage. He will be born with the eight pointed star above his heart. He will be known as The Great Mage. And he will be The Promised One".

In the twenty first century, an evil wizard arose, causing great turmoil among all the magical folk on the earth. He practiced dark magic and killed all of those in his way. His birth name was Angrim Argent. But he called himself Morteval.

Also in the twenty first century a mage child was born. His mage parents noticed that he had small moles on his cheek, neck, and chest. And they noticed something more. The moles on his chest above his heart formed a perfect eight pointed star, a figure of the sun. The other mage in town visited the child and fell on their knees before him. Word spread that he was The Promised One. His name was Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles had a happy life growing up in the small town of Beacon Hills, California. His parents raised him with love and purpose. They knew that he was The Promised One. But they told him not to emphasize that, because they knew that he would be in great danger from an evil wizard. But the word had spread about Stiles, and the whole mage world knew about his existence.  
Stiles learned magic from his parents, and from a Druid wizard that lived nearby. By the time he was eighteen Stiles was a mage of great power and ability.

When young wizard and witch children turn eighteen and graduate high school they are sent to Hawkmeade Academy for four years to complete their training in magic. Stiles left by train for the academy.  
On the train he met the young wizard Scott and his young witch girlfriend Lydia. And he met Scott's cousin, the young wizard Derek. Stiles and Derek looked at each other and blushed. There was an immediate attraction between them.  
Stiles knew that he would be best friends with the three young wizards, and that he would be more than best friends with Derek.  
"May I ask you a question, Stiles?", Scott said.  
"Certainly, Scott", Stiles replied.  
"Are you really the Promised One?", Scott asked.  
Stiles smiled.  
"Yes, Scott", Stiles replied. "I am".  
"May we see the sun above your heart?", Scott asked.  
Stiles smiled again. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed them the moles forming the eight pointed star above his heart.  
"Wow!", the three wizards said.  
Sties buttoned his shirt back.  
"I don't say much about it", he said. "I don't want to attract the attention of a certain evil wizard".  
"You mean, he who shall not be named?", Lydia asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Morteval".  
"Don't you fear what he will do to you if he knows that you speak his name?' Scott asked.  
"I don't fear him", Stiles replied. "He knows who I am and that I know who he is. I don't fear for my own safety. But I'm concerned for the safety of my family and friends".  
"You are very brave", Derek said.  
Stiles blushed.  
"Thank you, Derek", he said. "You are very kind".  
Derek blushed.

Hawkmeade Academy is housed in a huge castle which was built in 1859. It is in a secluded area of Northern California, in a mountainous area surrounded by thick forests, next to a large blue lake.  
The first day at Hawkmeade Stiles and his friends met some of the other wizard and witch students: Jackson, Liam, Jordan, Malia, Brett, Lori, Kira, Ethan, Aiden, and Isaac. Everyone seemed to like each other.  
They also met three students that were unfriendly and rude: Theo, Matt, and Ennis.

The headmaster of Hawkmeade was Professor Angus Merlin. After Stiles had been there a week he was summoned to the headmaster's office for a get acquainted conversation.  
Professor Merlin had a long white beard and long flowing white hair. He had a friendly smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
"So Stiles", Merlin asked, "How do you like Hawkmeade so far?"  
"I like it very much, sir", Stiles replied. "Everyone seems so friendly and nice here".  
"How are your classes?", Merlin asked. "Do you like your teachers?"  
"My classes are fine, sir", Stiles replied. "I like Professor MacGregor, Professor Lycan, Professor Broadhorn, Professor Sprott, and Gamekeeper Hargid very much. I even like Professor Snope".  
Merlin chuckled.  
'That's good, Stiles". Merlin said. "Now I have an important question for you. Have any of the other students asked you if you were The Promised One?"  
"Only my friends, sir", Stiles replied. "And I told them that I was".  
"May I see your star, Stiles?", Merlin asked.  
"Yes, sir", Stiles replied. "You may".  
He unbuttoned his shirt and showed the headmaster the eight pointed star above his heart.  
"Thank you, Stiles", Merlin said. "And may I see your eye shift as well?"  
Stiles shifted his eye color from amber gold to purple, then to orange.  
"Ah, yes", Merlin said. "You have the purple shift that all mage have. But you also have the orange shift that only The Great Mage has. You are The Promised One. I have waited all my life to meet you. And it is a great privilege to meet you at last".  
"Thank you, sir", Stiles replied. "It is a great privilege to meet you as well".

In the next few weeks Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Derek became close friends. They ate together, studied together, and played games together. All four of them were starters on the school Quadrich team.  
Scott and Lydia were in love, and engaged to be married. And Stiles and Derek were falling in love.

Everyone in school had heard the rumors that Stiles was the Promised One. But when they asked him if he was, Stiles would just smile and shrug his shoulders. He didn't want the students to be in any danger because of him. 

Some of the students, in addition to being wizards and witches, were other supernaturals as well. Derek, Scott, Jackson, Liam, Malia, and others were werewolves. Lydia was a banshee. Jordan was a hellhound.  
And Professor Lycan was a werewolf.

The four friends were studying together in the library. Scott and Lydia were holding hands and whispering to each other. Stiles reached over and held Derek's hand. They squeezed each other's hands.  
"I love you, Derek ", Stiles said. "I'm in love with you".  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek replied. "I'm in love with you".  
They leaned toward each other and kissed sweetly.

Theo, Matt, and Ennis were acting up more and more. Teasing the other students, insulting them, and playing tricks on them. It came to a head on one afternoon in the courtyard when they caused a shy girl to break into tears. Stiles saw it and confronted them.  
"Enough!", he shouted. "We have all had it with your cruelty. Now you must learn your lesson!"  
"What do you plan to do about it, Stilinski?", Theo sneered. "What will the supposed Promised One do to us?"  
They raised their wands against Stiles. Stiles didn't use his wand. His eyes shifted to purple, and then to orange. Their wands flew out of their hands and into his. Then he rooted the three boys to the ground.  
"You're going to spend the night locked in the dungeons", he said. "Then tomorrow, when I let you out, you're going to apologize to Lena. And if you're nice, I'll give you your wands back. But if you're not, I'll make it a lot worse for you".  
Theo, Matt, and Ennis looked terrified.  
'Yes, Stiles", they all said.  
Stiles transported them all to the dungeons. Then he and his friends comforted Lena, dried her tears, and took her into the Great Hall for some pudding.  
"They're not evil", Stiles told his friends. "They're just spoiled brats. And they're bullies. But I plan to reform them and make them into the nice people that they should be".  
"How did you do all of that without your wand?", Scott asked.  
"I don't need a wand to do magic", Stiles replied.  
The others looked at Stiles in amazement.  
"Incredible", Jackson said.

Stiles and Derek were very much in love. Any time that they had a free moment they found a deserted hallway or a remote place in the castle to be together. They would kiss each other passionately, hold each other close, and murmur words of love to each other. One day they were in the Room of Necessity.  
"Derek, I want to ask you a question", Stiles said.  
"Ok, Stiles", Derek replied. "Ask it".  
Stiles pulled a small box from his pocket. It contained two gold rings.  
"Derek, sweetheart", Stiles said, "Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, Stiles darling", Derek replied. "A trillion times yes".  
They kissed again and held each other close.

The end of the first year at Hawkmeade was drawing near. Stiles and his friends were doing well in their classes and looking forward to their final exams. Then a shadow fell upon the school.  
The students woke one morning to find that all of their wands were missing. Everyone got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. There they found a sight of terror. Their teachers were all standing in a group with their arms bound by dark magic. Headmaster Merlin was sitting on the floor bound from head to foot. Circling the Great Hall were Morteval's Dark Army.  
And on the platform at the front of the Great Hall stood Morteval and his family, evil witch Kate and her sister evil witch Victoria. The students all filed in and stood as a group in front of Morteval.  
"You know who I am", he said. "I am the great wizard Morteval, master of the dark arts. I am taking over this school. From now on I will rule here. You may choose to join my dark army. If you do so you will be unharmed. But if you don't join, I will kill you. What is your choice?"  
"No!", all of the students said. "We will never join you! We will never practice the dark arts!"  
Morteval frowned and looked angry.  
"Then I will destroy you!", he said. "But first I will destroy the so called Promised One. Where is Stiles Stilinski?"  
Stiles stepped forward and faced Morteval.  
"I am here, Morteval", Stiles said calmly. "Or Angrim. Which name do you prefer?"  
"You dare to use the name Morteval?", the dark wizard asked angrily.  
"Yes", Stiles replied evenly. "I dare to use the name Morteval. And it is you and your followers who will be destroyed. I am going to destroy you".  
"You?", Morteval asked. "You think that you can destroy the great wizard Morteval?"  
"I don't just think that I can destroy you", Stiles replied. "I know that I can".  
He looked at Morteval with a steely gaze.  
"For you see", Stiles said, "I am The Promised One!"  
Stiles eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, then to orange.  
Suddenly all of Morteval's dark army's wands, Morteval's family's wands, and Morteval's wand were turned into ashes. Then the dark army, Victoria, Kate, and Morteval were all pinned to the walls and couldn't move. They shouted angrily at Stiles, but he ignored them.  
Stiles raised his hands to the sky and huge black thunder clouds rolled in. Then flashes of bright white lightning began. Stiles pulled the lightning down from the sky to his hands. First he aimed the lightning at the Dark Army and turned them all into piles of ash. The he aimed it at evil witch Kate and evil witch Victoria and turned them both into piles of ash. Morteval stood cursing Stiles. Then Stiles aimed the lightning at Morteval and turned him into a pile of ash.  
Stiles stopped the thunder and lightning. Then he opened a passage through the roof of the castle and sent all of the ashes in a column through space into the sun where they were completely consumed and destroyed.  
"Never shall you exist again", Stiles said.  
Then Stiles freed all of the teachers and the headmaster from their dark magic bonds.  
Everyone cheered. Scott, Lydia, and Derek hugged Stiles.  
"Thank you, Stiles", Merlin said. He ascended the platform and held his hand up for silence.  
"As all of you have seen", he said, "And as the prophesy foretold, Stiles is The Great Mage. He is The Promised One".

At the end of the school term, Stiles and Derek got married. On their wedding night they made sweet, passionate love. Then the next day they got ready for their honeymoon.  
Stiles and Derek kissed. Then Stiles took Derek's hand.  
"I'm going to transport us to Hawaii", he said.  
"But students aren't allowed to transport on school grounds", Derek said. "How did you arrange that?"  
"Being me has it's privileges" Stiles replied.  
Stiles and Derek enjoyed their honeymoon. They came back to Hawkmeade the next fall and finished their last three years there. After they graduated they moved back to Beacon Hills, got jobs, and bought a beautiful old Victorian house.  
And there Stiles and Derek have a long, happy, loving life together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
